1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for developing an electrostatic charge image, a developer for developing an electrostatic charge image, an image forming apparatus, and image forming method.
2. Related Art
A two-component developer which is used for electrophotography is generally formed of carrier particles having magnetic properties and toner particles having insulation properties.